Hiddleschool
by Scar13tt-Ivy
Summary: An AU where Loki, Darcy and the gang are all teachers at Phil Coulson Memorial High School. Loki wants to catch Darcy's eye, he may just have the perfect little bundle of mischief to help. I'm taking ideas for a new title. LokiXDarcy tasertricks, Family!tasertricks, thorane or whatever they're called. Lots of mischief. Please R&R/F&F puny mortals.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello and welcome to this story. The point of this story is to entertain as many readers as possible. I don't make a profit and marvel isn't mine, Katriona (aka Mischief the Kat) is. I hope you all enjoy this and please do give it a chance. I am open to any constructive criticism and I highly recommend reviewing if you like it.**

**This is all tasertricks with some later family!tasertricks and various other lesser ships. Plus I need a name for this thing, so please please please give me any ideas you've got for it. Thanking you. Now on to our story. **

**Loki sat at his desk, quietly grading the English papers that his fourth year students had written. He was disgusted by the papers. He understood that it was still the first week of the school year, but they were fourth year students. This was a pathetic first glimpse at their writing skills and he had much better things that he could be looking at, specifically something in the computer room. **

**He had asked each student to write a two page essay about what they did over the summer. He groaned as he read each awful essay and corrected spelling errors, grammar mistakes, and the excessive use of the word "like." **

**"These students should be punished for their word crimes." He sighed. He continued reading, groaning, and grading until he came to one written in green ink. **

**"I specifically asked them to write in black or blue." He muttered to himself, though green was his favourite colour so he was a tad bit more understanding. As he read he smiled. This student was quickly rocketing to his favourites spot. She made it enjoyable to read about her summer. She stated that she mostly read and acted out Shakespearian plays, and that her sister taught her about computers. She also tutored over the summer, helping younger students with different subjects. However, the most fun part to read was her in depth description of a prank that she had pulled on her sister. **

**Apperently, while her sister was out, she had hacked into her computer and moved all of the files of the computer to an external hard drive, then hid the hard drive. She then changed the screensaver of the computer to a picture of herself pointing to her sister's iPod. She then changed the picture on her sister's iPod to a picture of her pointing to the bed where there was a picture of her pointing else where and so on and so forth throughout the house until finally she was led to the location of the hard drive, which was at the bottom of the laundry basket. **

**Loki chuckled heartily, thinking back to the pranks he used to play on his brother when they were younger. In fact, he still enjoys a bit of mischief every now and then. Well, maybe a lot of mischief. His brother deserves it anyway. There was a knock on the door, speak of the devil. Thor walked in, still wearing his teaching uniform black shorts, but not his white shirt. For some reason his shirt was bright pink. **

**"Loki, my dear brother, I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you." He started nervously. Loki looked at him, urging him to get on with it. Thor cleared his throat. **

**"I have a student who needed to be reprimanded. I was wondering if you would monitor her detention while I attend a meeting with the other teachers." Thor looked to Loki expectantly. **

**"Why don't you ask Ms. Foster to take her since you are so close?" Loki suggested. **

**"Sadly Ms. Foster is busy working on something with Ms. Lewis in the science wing." Thor said. Loki's ears pricked at the mention of Ms. Lewis. **

**Miss Darcy Lewis was the computer and technology teacher at Phil Coulson Memorial high school. She was fierce and brilliant and not hard on the eyes either. She and Loki had an odd sort of friendship mainly started because her best friend the physics teacher, Miss Jane Foster, was dating his brother the gym teacher, Thor Odinson. Loki was very fond of ms. Lewis though, not that he ever let it show. Thor spoke again, regaining his attention. **

**"Will you take her?" He asked hopefully.**

**"Who?" Loki asked, wondering what he had missed. **

**"My detention student, will you take her?" Thor implored. **

**"Yes, fine. I will take her." Loki gave in. Thor turned and opened the door, motioning for someone. A short girl strode in confidently. A smirk on her face. She looked rather familiar. She was one of his students , he recognised that but there was something else. She was short with dark curly hair and blue eyes, she had a full smile and figure, in fact she looked almost exactly like...**

**"Katriona Lewis, at your service sir." She held out her hand and stood beside him. She was Darcy's sister. **

**Katriona looked over his shoulder at the paper he was reading. **

**"Hey, that's my paper." She grinned. **

**So She was his star writer. He looked at the top of the page. In the name space was "Kat L." written in smudged green ink. She cleared her throat, still holding out her hand. **

**"My apologies ms. Lewis." He shook her hand. **

**"Don't mention it Sir." She grinned. **

**"Now that you are aquainted, I am off to attend the teachers' meeting." Thor announced and turned. **

**Loki had to hold back a laugh when he saw the rhinestone hammer on the back of his brother's shirt. When Thor closed the door he laughed like a madman, until he was reminded of his company. **

**"Like that do ya? So do I, probably one of my best. Though what I did to Darce's computer was ace." Katriona giggled. **

**"I read about that and I must say, I was impressed. However, I do not believe that Thor's shirt was your handiwork." Loki said. She grinned at the challenge. **

**"Bought an XL hot pink t-shirt, add a bejeweller and a lot of suppressed anger and a lust for revenge and bam! Onomatopoeia." She wiggled her fingers as a "tada" when she finished. He grinned, this star pupil was wonderfully mad, just like her wonderful sister. **

**"Pray tell, what exactly did my brother do to anger you so?" He asked. She frowned. **

**"First day of class he was demonstrating how to properly execute a hammer throw. He almost executed me instead. I was stuck gasping for air on the ground and couldn't get the hammer off my chest. Thankfully I inherited good padding, like my sister, so I lived to dish out my revenge." She grinned sinisterly, rubbing her hands. Loki smiled, this shall be entertaining. **

**"So, since all the other teachers are going to this meeting thing, why aren't you?" She asked. **

**"Ah, well, you see..." He started nervously. "I'm not exactly welcome."**

**"Why not?" She asked suspiciously. **

**"Well, my first meeting I got mad and threw a table at my brother. After that I may have spiked the water cooler in the teachers lounge. Also I once argued that some of my fellow teachers wouldn't be able to teach without their guides. I tested that, and was found to be correct." He grinned proudly. **

**"Y'know, you are quickly becoming my favourite teacher, and that's saying something." She grinned. **

**"A teachers pet?" He smirked. **

**"Nah, more of an enemy of students. They don't like me because I'm different. I don't need them anyway, I'm smarter and more mature than them." She crossed her arms looking confident but he could see the falter in her eyes. **

**He understood better than anyone. He was different than all his family barring his mother. It hurt, people would always compare him to his brother and he would always come out below him. Nobody realised that you cannot compare two things so different and have a fair judgement. It's like comparing apples to steak. He wondered what her story was, doubting that it was a painful as his seeing as she had Darcy as a sister. **

**"So Ms. Lewis, I have one serious question." He told her. She sat back. **

**"It's Kat, but anyway, shoot." **

**"Does your sister know you're here." He asked seriously. Kat froze. **

**"Shit. Shitshitshit. She's gunna kill me!" She groaned. **

**"Now I doubt that, Darcy is a very kind woman I'm sure that-" Loki was cut off. **

**"Darcy? First name basis?" She pried, grinning mischievously. He cleared his throat. **

**"Your sister, ms. Lewis, is not going to kill you. Though she may reprimand you for your language." He added. She smirked. **

**"Not fucking likely, she's worse than I am." **

**"I know." He responded. **

**"You like her." Katriona stated matter-of-factly after a moment. Loki opened his mouth to protest then closed it in shock. **

**"What would make you say that?" He asked nonchalantly packing away his papers and pulling out his laptop. **

**"You perked up when you heard her name, you instantly recognised me as her sister, you called her Darcy not miss Lewis, you don't deny knowing her and she's your computer screensaver." She stated flatly. **

**"As you can clearly see, it's not just her. Thor, ms. Foster, and I are in it as well." He argued. **

**"Thor's cropped out, you two are in the centre and you're looking at her not the camera." She retorted smugly. He became serious. **

**"Would you sit down and be quiet child?" He growled. There is no way this child could have guessed so soon, she is just pulling his leg. It's not like his affection for Darcy was obvious. **

**"Why should I?" She asked smartly. **

**"You should do what I say because I am the teacher and you are the student!" He shouted. She sat down just as the door opened to show Darcy standing in the doorway. **

**"How dare you talk to my sister that way, you asshat!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**"How dare you talk to my sister that way, you asshat!" Darcy yelled pointing and Loki. He visibly shrank back. She put her hands on her hips. Katriona spoke up. **

**"Chill Darce, it's just an act." She said shrugging casually. **

**"Mmhmm, sure kiddo." Darcy said sarcastically. "I know him, he's a hard ass. It's no act."**

**"Excuse me I am in the room." Loki snapped. The women looked at him with identical poignant expressions. **

**"You just watch it Odinson. Kat, c'mon." Darcy waved her arm. **

**"No can do, Darceroo. I'm in detention here." Kat shrugged. Darcy scowled but instead of shouting at Kat she grabbed Loki's shirt angrily and pulled him so that they were nose to nose. It was quite hilarious since he was a foot talker but completely at her mercy. Kat thought it was sweet of him to let Darcy feel like she was in charge. **

**"What the HELL did you give her detention for on the THIRD DAY OF SCHOOL?!" Darcy shouted. **

**"I can assure, Darcy dear, that I did not give her detention for anything. My brother did. I do not much agree with his reasoning but I did agree to take care of her for him." He replied calmly, standing up to his impressive full height.**

**"You can stuff the 'dear' and the suave words with your sexy, smooth accent. You have no right to talk to my sister like that."**

**"We were having fun Darcy, like I said, it was an act, we're acting out a scene from a play." Kat said, standing beside his desk. He picked up on what she was doing. **

**"Yes, though it is rather different than my usual Shakespeare I do enjoy acting out modern plays, especially to aid a student as bright as your sister." Loki grinned and bowed slightly. **

**"Whatever you say Lokes. Kat, just behave kiddo, please? I'll pick you up at 4." Darcy sighed and left the room. Loki grinned at the nickname and Kat grinned mischievously. **

**"You looooove her. You have it so bad. " she taunted. He stood angrily. **

**"Silence, insolent child! Enough of the unwarranted childish teasing. Detention is supposed to be silent."**

**"I'm not shutting up until you admit that you like Darcy." **

**"If I humour you will you be silent for the rest of this period of detention." He sighed, rubbing his temples. He did find this student to be a good form of entertainment, and her writing was rather excellent, but she wasn't half persistsant. She was quite like him in a way. She smirked at him and opened her mouth. **

**"Yes, yes fine. I am in love with your sister and have been so since we first met last year. Now be silent, there is only 15 minutes left if detention, can you at least do that?"**

**"Nah, I like talking and you're the first person outside the science department that I've been able to have a decent conversation with. Besides, I can help you." She crossed her legs and leaned forward with her finger tips together at her chin, as if she was giving a business proposition, or an evil scheme. In all honesty, any deal between the two of them could be either or both. He leaned forward intently.**

**"Go on." He purred. **

**"I like you, Mr. Laufeyson, and I love Darcy. And so do you. She already thinks you're hot and suave and mysterious and whatever, but she thinks that you're cold. She could easily reciprocate if you could show her that you aren't cold and cruel." **

**Loki thought for a moment. It seemed a difficult task, but to have Darcy it would be worth it. He remembered the first time they met. His oafish half brother had started dating miss Foster, he had just found out that he was adopted, he was angry at his parents because they paid for Thor to go to college and not him and he was generally feeling awful. Then he saw her. Thor had warned him that Jane was bringing her friend that was still in college for a degree in teaching and computer science. He had to admit he was not at his best, and that may have caused the cold first impression. I'm his defense though, he thought that she was beautiful, and as she spoke to him, she became more and more stunning. That made him shy. She was gorgeous with luscious curves and juicy lips. She had a quick wit and a sharp tongue and constantly teased Thor and Jane. She was an absolute free spirit, and passionate. She seemed loving as well because at the end of the night she had to leave early to pick up her younger sister. That must have been about two school years ago. She would never know it but he did vouch for her to get the job at this school along with Thor and Jane after she had moved to the district last year. It was funny, he didn't really know much about her personal life, he just knew superficial things that she would mention when the group got together. Katriona looked at him expectantly. He bit his lip. **

**"I need to get to know her, and I need to make a better impression. How will we do that?" He asked the youngling. She grinned. **

**"Well, just stick with me. I'm your key in. Then all you have to do is talk to her, then control your nerves enough to go out on a date with her. It's as simple as that." She sat back confidently. He thought for a moment. It was promising. It sounded so simple, too simple. **

**"What's in it for you?" He asked. Her confidence faltered slightly. **

**"I can't boost your grades and I can't do you many favours in class." He added. She looked angry. **

**"I do not need bribery to get good grades. I skipped a year, I can manage just find on my own with school. I just need Darce to chill and not be on my back so much about not having friends. She'll see that someone else has my back and she'll be very grateful." She said waggling her brows suggestively. She held out her hand. **

**"Do we have a deal, sir?" She asked. He nodded and shook her hand. **

**"Deal."**

**The clock struck 4 pm and the door opened. Darcy stood with her folders and her laptop bag. She grinned slightly. It was nice to see that Loki was getting along with Katriona, goodness knows the girl could use him on her side. He may be a hard ass and strict sometimes, but she respected his special kind of zero tolerance to bullies. That's exactly what she needs. Darcy cleared her throat and the pair stood with mock innocent looks in their faces. **

**"You look like you just made a deal with the devil." She grinned. **

**"That would be because she has." Loki grinned and began packing up with things. Darcy motioned for Kat to come with her then waved to Loki and left. Kat ran out ahead to get her stuff from her locker, leaving Darcy to walk alone. **

**As Darcy walked she thought about the first time she met Loki. He was shy and reserved, but he would crack a smile on occasion which Darcy thought was an adorable smile. He was rather harder towards his brother at times but there was probably a reason for that. His accent was gorgeous and frankly, so was he. He seemed cold an distant though, and she knew he could be ruthless and temperamental. She opened the car door and sat as her baby sister sat in the passenger seat. Darcy turned the keys in the ignition. Nothing happened. She tried again, same result. She tried once more then got out and kicked the wheel. **

**Loki was walking by towards his sleek black Jag when he noticed that the Lewis' seemed to be having car trouble. Perhaps they needed a jump. He drove over and asked if they needed to be jump-started.**

**"Sure, I've got cables one sec. Kat, can you pop the hood?" Darcy asked as she went around to the boot of the car and rummaged around for cables then gave a caw of victory and pulled them out. Loki smiled and popped his hood. He connected one end to the battery of her car, then the other to his and started his engine. Darcy tried to get hers started but it didn't work.**

**"Something else must be busted. I'll call uncle Tony to look at it when we get home." Darcy muttered and scratched her head, thinking of how they would get home. Jane would still be in the meeting for a bit with the other, more important teachers. **

**"I could give you a lift if you like." Loki offered nervously. Darcy looked at him with narrowed eyes but Kat shrugged and got in. **

**"Hey, you're not supposed to get in strangers' cars." Darcy put her hands on her hips. **

**"I get in your car every day, how much stranger can you get?" Kat smiled and Loki chuckled and opened the passenger door for Darcy. She locked up her car and close the hood then got in. **

**"What a gentleman." Darcy laughed. **

**"I do try." Loki responded shyly. **

**He sat in the driver's seat, watching Darcy through his peripheral and listening to her directions. Kat sat quietly in the back grinning. She kicked the back of Loki's chair urging him to start a convertsation. He cleared his throat and glared at her through the rearview. **

**"So, Darcy, why did you move to this district?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road. Kat froze. **

**"I moved here to get away from some things and to get my sister away from some things." She said casually. **

**"But why this district particularly?" **

**"Well, my uncle lives around here and so do Jane and Thor. Then Jane told me that the school needed a computer teacher instead of getting the technical support guy to do it. I was happy to move. I have a job and friends and some family here." Darcy smiled. **

**"How come your sister lives with you and not your parents?" Loki asked innocently. It was odd that a parent would let a child so young just live elsewhere, even if it was with her older sister. **

**"Well..." Darcy began. **

**"Hey there's our house. Thanks for the ride Mr. Laufeyson!" Kat interjected, jumping out of the car as soon as he pulled into the driveway.**

**"Thanks for the ride Loki, it was really kind of you." Darcy smiled and got out.**

**Loki smiled as he drove away. Darcy said he was kind, and that his accent was sexy. What a convenient incident, almost too convenient. He pulled into the schools parking lot and looked around Darcy's car. He saw nothing and sat back in his car and something caught his eye on the back set of his car. A spark plug. There was a note on it. **

**"Dear Uncle Tony, it's no biggie I just pulled the spark plug to set Darce up on a date. Thanks for understanding, love you. MtK." Loki read aloud.**

**"MtK?" He wondered as he put the plug and the note on the good of the car. There's alot he had yet to learn about the Lewis girls. Like why the younger almost jumped out of a moving vehicle to avoid a question. Really, what was that about?**

**A/N: thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and following and favouriting it means so much! I hope you enjoy this. I know Loki and Darcy and kinda bipolar but tht isn't really too out of character for them. Darcy's distracted, Loki is just plain crazy, and both are confused, especially about each other. You know, as you do when you're in love. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I am so happily surprised with the amount of positive feedback I have gotten, seriously, you guys are all so amazing. Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that jazz, really. Just a quick reminder that I'm still looking for a new title so if you have any ideas please speak up! Thanks! *^_^***

* * *

There's a lot he had yet to learn about the Lewis girls. Like why the younger almost jumped out of a moving vehicle to avoid a question. Really, what was that about? Perhaps that is something that he could ask Darcy about should he ever actually get up the nerve to ask her out on a date.

There were so many things to consider first though. How should he ask? Where should he take her? What will they do? What does she want? Perhaps he should ask her. Or better yet, he could find out from her sister. How could he arrange that without looking suspicious? However, he may not have to arrange anything. She is a little troublemaker. Time will tell, that is something to worry about tomorrow.

"So mind telling me why exactly you got detention in the first week of school already?" Darcy asked as she ladled out their dinner. Kat quickly spooned the stew into her mouth and grinned, holding it in her cheeks.

"Swallow." Darcy ordered and sat waiting for an answer.

"Well... I may or may not have given Thor a minor makeover." Kat smirked.

"When why and how?"

"Today, because of the hammer incident, and all I did was give him a pretty new shirt. A pink on with glitter and rhinestones. You would've liked it." Kat grinned. Darcy chuckled.

"It sounds like it. I wish I could see the look on his face. 'This is not mine. It is wayyy too stylish!'" Darcy mocked. The two sisters laughed.

"So you're not mad?" Kat asked.

"No, course not. There are way worse things you could be I'm for. I'm a bit pissed at Thor for giving you detention but it doesn't really matter. Besides, it worked out for the best." Darcy shrugged.

"It worked out for the best because we were able to get home, or it worked out for the best because you got to talk to Loki and ride in his car?" Kat teased. Darcy groaned and rolled her eyes.

"It worked for the best because I didn't have to worry about you being at home alone while I was finishing up work and because we got a ride home, in a freaking Jaguar!" Darcy grinned.

"So spending time with Loki didn't cheer you up at all." Kat deadpanned.

"I see what you are doing. Yes, I did enjoy giving him what for, he was very nice today, and getting to ride in in a jag was great but that's all. Yes he is attractive and can be nice but he has plenty of cons. He is a troublemaker, he has issues, family trouble, he's mysterious and he's seriously bipolar." Darcy crossed her arms. Kat quietly stirred her stew.

"Am I any different?" She asked quietly. Darcy bit her lip and put her arms round her little sister.

"Kittykat...You are different. You have me. He doesn't really have anyone but Thor and he won't forgive him. We have each other." Darcy held her tight.

"Maybe he needs someone too. He's human and needs to be loved, just like everybody else does." Kat pointed out. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Alright Morrisey, maybe he does. Why do you care though?" Darcy probed.

"I think, because he would understand us and we could understand him is we wanted. I suppose it's sentiment, empathy, but still." Kat rested we head on Darcy's shoulder.

"Well, this weekend Jane and Thor are coming over for dinner and he will likely be coming too, I'll make an effort to get to know him. I promise, just like I promise to take care of you." Darcy kissed her head gently.

"Even though I cause trouble and stuff?" Kat asked uncertainly.

"Especially because of the trouble and mischief. It's the spice of life that'll keep it fun." Darcy grinned.

"So, are you going to help me make dinner on Saturday?"

"Absolutely! Are you going to make cupcakes for desert?"

"I think so. I was thinking blue velvet, what about you?"

The two chatted through dinner then when they finished they washed their bowls and got out the icecream. Cuddling on the couch the sisters ate their icecream and watched Sherlock and Doctor Who until they heard a knock at the door. Darcy got up to answer it and Kat followed then cheered.

"Uncle Tony!" She ran forward and hugged him.

"I got your letter mischief the Kat." He whispered then stood back and addressed them both.

"How are my two best girls?" He smiled.

"We're good, I'd be better if I knew my car was gunna make it." Darcy hinted. Tony laughed and smiled then handed her the keys.

"It's all good. It was an easy fix, no charge. Although I could use some whiskey if you've got it." He hinted back. Darcy went into the kitchen and pulled down the bottle she kept handy for Tony's visits and snowy nights.

"I thought aunt Pepper said you need to watch your drinking." Kat grinned.

"And I thought you were going to stop getting into so much trouble. Detention on the first week of school, really?" He crossed his arms. She shrugged.

"So what's this about getting your sister a boyfriend?" he asked, poking her playfully.

"He's Thor's brother. He has it bad for her and she won't admit it but she doesn't hate him much either. He's coming over for dinner on Saturday." Kat grinned. Tony shuffled.

"Thor's brother eh? I met him once, he seemed to be a bit of an asshole. He did remind me a bit of me though so I can dig it." he shrugged.

Darcy came in and gave him the whiskey and he kissed her cheek. They sat back and talked about school and life and the car, as families tend to do. Kat couldn't help but think that their family was a bit odd though. It was definitely missing something, someone, and she'd known it for a while. Darcy was great as a motherly figure, and Tony was nice as a playful uncle, but she always tended to be a daddy's girl. She continued thinking to herself and occasionally interjecting on Tony and Darcy's conversation until dark when Tony left to go to bed.

"Oh wow, look how late it is. We should get to bed too, we have school tomorrow." Darcy hopped up. Kat moaned.

"Hey, it'll be Friday at least. C'mon, get that skinny butt of yours up to bed." Darcy pushed her sister up the stairs.

"Alright fine. Goodnight Darce." Kat sighed.

She got bed grinning. Already they were a step closer to getting Darcy and Loki together and she still had her secrets. She curled up and covered herself in her blankets. _Darcy needs someone to love her in a not family way, she needs someone to choose her. I need someone to be there for me besides Darcy. We're great together and a happy little family, but I've known for a while that we need someone else. I think Loki might be the one..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Loki stood at the board in the front of the class, writing up what his first period students would need. There was a knock on the door an Kat walked in beaming. **

**"You're welcome." She sing-songed. **

**"For what?" He asked casually, not looking away from his work. **

**"You're invited to our house for dinner with Jane and Thor tomorrow." She grinned. **

**"I know." He responded cooly, still writing. **

**"So be there at 5 o'clock sharp." She demanded. He stopped. **

**"I thought dinner was 6?" He raised an eyebrow. **

**"Yes, it is. But I told you 5, so when you get there an hour early while Darcy is still cooking you can tell her that you were misinformed and then offer to help her in the kitchen and spend some time 'bonding.' Great plan right?" She smirked proudly. **

**"Well it's better than anything I have at the moment. It sounds like a plan."**

**At that the bell rang and the rest of the student filed into the class. Kat raced to her seat at the back of the class room. She didn't talk to any of the other students, they were all older than she was since she had skipped grades. They didn't appreciate her being there. She would often get called out or teased by the others in all of her classes, but at least in English Loki would crack down on them. He was nice like that. **

**Kat sat silently in her chemistry class. It was the most difficult class she had, not because of the science, but because of her classmates. One in particular, Dorian Williams, would hound her. He was always harassing her, sexually and not. He would often give her an ultimatum to either do his homework or perform some kind of lewd act. She usually ignored him but sometimes he would slap her rear or touch one of her breasts and it would be harder to ignore him. Today was one of those days where it was difficult to maintain an air of apathy, especially since he was becoming more threatening, promising that he would get her after school. He was interrupted by the teacher calling the class to witness an experiment. **

**"Okay class, so as you see, the potassium has a very violent reaction to the water. How do you think the nickel will react, Williams?" Dr. Banner asked. **

**"I nominate miss Lewis to answer." The student cackled and was soon joined by the rest of the class. Kat growled under her breath. **

**"Well why don't you test it to find out. Miss Lewis, can you set up the lab for him?" Banner urged her politely. **

**Kat sighed and went to the back of the room to get everything. Why was it always her. It was like she was being punished for competence. Perhaps a show of "incompetence" would help, and certainly a bit of trouble would at least add some fun to this miserable class. She set up the lab silently as Williams sneered at her. She smirked silently as she laid out the metal, carefully. She was quickly pushed aside by Williams. She quietly slipped her safety goggles onto her eyes and flicked his down to protect him. The movement shocked the older boy and he dropped the metal into the water. It began to fizz, the spark, then it exploded into a fire, sending a small chip of glass flying. The shard ricocheted off of Williams' safety goggles and onto the table with a soft pinging sound. Nobody was hurt but Williams was visibly shaken. Kat had had much worse and only smirked. The teacher turned to her, green with fury. She dawned an innocent expression.**

**"Miss Lewis, detention!"**

**Loki walked into the teachers lounge to see an angry Dr. Banner and a disgruntled Darcy. The pair were arguing in hushed voices. He was unsure why, Darcy and he would not have much reason to interact. Darcy covered her face and and massaged her temples. He wished he could help her in some way. He's do just about anything to help her. Darcy caught his eyes and brightened.**

**"Loki can do it, can't you?" She asked desperately. Loki had missed what they were talking about, but he had said anything. It can't be that bad. **

**"Yes, gladly." He smile. **

**"Are you sure?" Bruce asked nervously. Loki nodded. **

**"Wonderful! Then you can come over after." Darcy beamed then left and Loki retrieved his lunch to eat in his room. The last class period would almost be over now, he can hopefully enjoy his lunch before whatever it was he had so stupidly agreed to. Bruce had seemed more than a little unsettled, which was rare but frightening in the usually calm teacher. He also seemed shocked that Loki had agreed. Loki shrugged it off and continued eating. **

**The bell rang and he could hear the din of chatter and the thundering footsteps of the students running off to their cars and buses. Slowly it faded and he was able to hear approaching footsteps and heard the door open. Kat walked in and waved. She seemed indifferent.**

**"What are you in for this time, mischief I hope." He grinned. She shrugged and laid her head on the table. Loki was suddenly worried. **

**"Miss Lewis, what's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned. **

**"Oh can it C3PO, Miss Lewis is my sister. Speaking of Darcy, she did tell you that you'll have to drive back with me for dinner right?" **

**Loki finally understood what Darcy had asked. He was to oversee the detention and then would bring her home. He wasn't sure why though, he knew Darcy wasn't leaving early today. **

**"Why are you not going with her?"**

**"She's going to be in a parent/teacher/principal/guidance councillor etc. meeting because of today..." Kat sighed. Usually she was happy about causing trouble. **

**"What's wrong? You don't usually act this way in detention, especially with me." Loki asked, crouching in front of her desk to be at her level. **

**"I like it when bad people get what they deserve, but not when if hurts good people more. Now people think I'm the bad person, and I'm worried they might blame Darcy. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I-I can't let them take me away from her..." Kat choked a little and hid behind her dark curls so that her favourite teacher and best friend wouldn't see her weak enough to cry. Loki patted her hand gently. **

**"I promise not to let anything happen to you or your sister without fighting tooth and claw first." He swore solemnly then stood, formulating a plan. He heard a light giggle behind him.**

**"I knew I was getting you and Darce together for a reason. Speaking of which I have a plan. So since we are likely going to get to my house before Darcy, we should make dinner for her." Kat grinned confidently. Loki raised an eyebrow. She assumed he had nothing better to do on a Friday then babysit the kid sister of the woman he lo-liked very much. It was true, and he was worried about leaving the girl at home alone.**

**"Would your sister trust me enough to be at the house alone with you? Rather uncommon isn't it? I've only known you for a few months." Loki pointed out. **

**"Yeah but Darce has known you for a while and she's desperate. She kinda has to trust you and you coming through will only make it stronger. Trust me." She reassured him. He rolled his eyes. **

**"Only if you remain silent for the remaining time period while I eat." **

**"It's a deal." They shook hands and she sat, silently worrying. **

**"Alright, times up. Go get your stuff and I'll meet you at the door. And by the way, do not pull any parts from my car or I will be unimaginably angry." Loki rambled, something usually uncommon, unless he was nervous. This was his first time babysitting, and he was worried about cooking, and Darcy in general made him rattled.**

**Kat silently complied and went to retrieve her things and returned promptly to the exit of the school. Loki became rather worried, she had a tendency to be shy around other students but she was never this quiet with him. He started the car and buckled his seat belt then silently began the drive to Darcy's house. **

**"So, this must have been a lot worse than any prank you've pulled before. What happened?" he asked cautiously. Kat turned away and looked out the widow. Loki was about to give up waiting for her answer when it came, quietly. **

**"Self preservation." **

**"Katriona, what did you do?" Loki asked more seriously. **

**"We were in chemistry, this boy was threatening me, I swapped out the metals in his lab and created a small explosion. It didn't hurt anyone, I even made sure his safety glasses were on when it went off. I just needed to scare him a bit." She muttered. Loki sighed, that sounded a lot worse than previous jokes and much more serious. **

**"How was he threatening you?" Loki asked, wondering if it was justifiable. **

**"None of your business." Kat spat, uncharacteristicly. **

**"Now, I beg to differ. As your teacher it is very much my business to know if a student is threatening bodily harm on you and to see if your actions were justified." He argued. She sighed and looked down at her lap. **

**"He said he was going to get me after school..." She muttered. **

**"And..?" Loki pushed. **

**"That he was going to.. Do bad stuff." She looked out the window. Loki parked but locked the car doors. **

**"What kind of bad stuff?" He asked, anger forming. The look on her face told him exactly what kind of bad stuff. **

**"I can assure you he will be punished." He said through his teeth, unlocking the door. Such threats, true or taunting, are not to be taken lightly. He suppressed the anger and cleared his throat. **

**"Well, let's go cook up a meal. Shall we?"**

**Kat opened the door to the house and lead Loki to the kitchen and began pulling out ingredients. He got right to work with preheating the oven and preparing the chicken while Kat peeled potatoes and chopped them up. With the chicken roasting and the potatoes boiling they decided to tidy up the kitchen and wait. **

**"So, you think this will help Darcy?" Loki asked. **

**"I hope so, she'll need it." Kat muttered with an anxious expression. **

**"Hey Loki, Do you think I'll get in any really big trouble? Like, really? I didn't hurt anyone..." She asked worriedly. He furrowed his brow and bit his lip. **

**"I honestly don't know. I've never really seen a situation like this, but I'll see if I can help at all. Let's not think about that, come, let's lay out dinner. Your sister Should be home soon." **

**They took the chicken out and mashed the potatoes. No sooner had they done that than the door opened and they could hear Darcy's footsteps approaching. **

**"Kat is Loki still here? He car is in the drive..." She trailed off and looked in amazement at the sight of Loki and he baby sister making dinner. **

**"Way. Did you all make dinner?" She asked with a mix of shock and amusement. **

**"No, this is breakfast." Kat deadpanned. Loki shook his head and laughed. **

**"You can cook?" Darcy asked Loki incredulously. **

**"Of course I can cook, I'm a grown man." He replied, a little indignantly. **

**"But you're so skinny. C'mon, lets eat. I'm starving." Darcy grinned. Loki nodded and went to gather his things and go. **

**"What are you doing?" Darcy asked. **

**"Leaving?" Loki replied, unsure. **

**"Nope, you're staying for dinner. After all you've done you need it." Darcy replied. Loki and Kat grinned. **

**Dinner went wonderfully and Darcy was amazed at how good Loki was at cooking. They all laughed and joked and smiled like a family and they all couldn't help but feel like it was just, right. But as the night wore on, Loki also noticed Darcy's smile growing thinner. They got out icecream, Kat ate hers quickly then excused herself to bed. Darcy asked Loki to stay a while longer. **

**"Why?" He asked, confused that someone believed him to be cold just a month ago now wanted him to stay. **

**"I don't want to be alone..." She whispered quietly, letting the happy facade fall. Loki moved over to sit beside her and held her hand. **

**"Darcy, what's wrong?" He asked sincerely. **

**"Kat's in big trouble, and so am I and there is nothing I can do about it and I can't let this happen Loki. I can't." She sobbed and held onto him tightly. He stroked her hair. **

**"Darcy, what are they trying to do?" He asked worriedly. Darcy looked at him hopelessly. **

**"They want to take her from me..."**

**A/N I finally realised just how much this story is like Lilo and Stitch. Sorry for taking so long, I've started work and school AND the next chapter (; I love you all and love reviews too. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N So sorry about that, I guess fanfiction wanted everyone to have a crash course on html. Here it is new and improved. Is there anything you guys want to see develop? Any ships to recommend? As always constructive criticism and supportive words are helpful! Thanks for reading.**_

* * *

Fury stood in his office. He was currently engaged in a debate with Loki Laufeyson, one of their best English teachers. It was a good thing he was the best because he was causing some real problems.

"Sir, you honestly can't be thinking about firing one of our most needed teachers because of one child. This is ridiculous!" Loki raged. Fury cleared his throat.

"That one child has caused a good bit of trouble, the most recent bout nearly injuring another student. Miss Lewis is supposed to be a gaurdian and a teacher but is currently failing as a gaurdian. The council has decided that Lewis will be left soley as gaurdian and if she continues to fail at being a gaurdian they see fit to have the child removed from her sisters custody." Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't agree with the council but from such a high perspective, it wasn't looking good. Loki slammed his hand on the table.

"Damnit Nicholas! You interviewed Darcy yourself, and stated that she was the best you'd seem for the job so far. You knew about the child before you hired her. You must have some kind of faith in her." Loki pleaded, now desperate at hearing that Darcy might lose custody of her sister. It would break her heart.

"But she could have seriously hurt someone. That is why the council is being so hard on her. We have a very strict no bullying polic-"

"Oh shove your policy! I have seen this child, she is very clever. She was as much at risk in that fire burst as the other students. I trust that she knew what she was doing. I also trust that she was likely just retaliating to her bullies. I have seen her being harassed daily with my own eyes soley because she is brilliant and I can assure you that what that insolent boy was threatening her with continuously is much worse than anything she's done to him! If your bullying policy is so wonderful then why has it gotten this far? Step in and help her, help both of them, you know you can. If you crave the righting of wrongs then give true justice and not punishment to two victims of hardship." Loki growled. Fury stopped.

"Why is this so important to you. I've known you for ten years and you've never shown this much, sentiment, for anyone else in all that time. What is it about this case that has you so ready to take on everything?" He asked. Loki closed his eyes.

"I honestly don't know, but please, you know in your heart that Darcy does not deserve to be punished, and neither does Katrina." Loki said softly. Fury sighed.

"This boys parents are threatening to press charges if something isn't done. That could spell some bad things if we lose."

"Nicholas, look into it. Ask teachers, students, Katrina herself. Any witnesses and you will find that some form of taunting was involved. I know it is impossible to do something about her schedule but if you are going to urge students to refrain from fighting back and letting adults handle it, the adults should at least bloody well do something. Good day, principal Fury." Loki left. Fury sat at his desk. Darcy was an outstanding teacher, and Katrina was a brilliant student. It would be a shame to lose either and, after finding out what they had been through, it would be a shame for them to lose each other. Laufeyson had a point, there was a good chance she was being bullied. A grade skipper tended to be a target, and one so small and fiery could only be better. He had even seen some bruises on her during a few of her visits to his office, that was one reason the councillors wanted to seperate her and Darcy. He had made his choice. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, councillors?" He asked.

"Ah, Fury, we are glad you called. We wished to inform you that we made our decision. Ms. Lewis should be at home making sure that her sister is a safer student and also to care for her since clearly the child needs to be expelled." The councillor finished.

"What? Why?!" Fury shouted.

"She is a danger of course." The councillor explained.

"I'll tell you what. I have a plan already that will be fair, effective and less drastic. We just need to-"

"Fury, as principal it is your duty to run the school, as councillors we must protect the children. We have made a decision." The councillors stated firmly.

"I accept that the councillors have made a decision, but seeing as its a stupid-ass decision I've elected to ignore it and protect ALL the children." Fury boomed firmly and slammed the receiver down and began calling up possible witnesses.

Loki strode casually to the Lewis residence and knocked. The door flew opened and he was greeted with a beaming Darcy. She flung her arms around him and he hugged her back, loving the feeling of her body against his. Darcy cleared her throat and pulled back.

"Oh Loki, principal Fury just called and said that he has gone over Kat's files and believes that there is more to the story. So before anyone can move to take Kat, he's investigating the situation!" She squealed. Loki beamed, so Fury did understand.

"So Fury has decided to do something logical instead of ripping apart a family. How refreshingly decent." Loki smiled and held out the bottle of champagne he brought for the dinner.

"Let's celebrate, shall we?" He grinned mischievously. Darcy lead him past the kitchen, where Kat was icing cupcakes, to the dining room. There were scrapbooks on the table.

"Don't mind those, I was just going through some old photos and lost track of time. Sit, sit, I'll put that bottle in the fridge for you." Darcy flapped her hands and took the champagne and put it in the fridge.

Loki sat at the table. One of the brightly coloured books caught his eye. He picked it up and opened it. There were pictures of a young Darcy holding an infant, probably Kat. More photos of first days of school, silly costumes, birthdays, et cetera. One thing that struck Loki as odd, though, were the adults. They appeared to be Kat and Darcy's parents. They are in many of the pictures, smiling and loving as a happy family, up until around 5 years ago. Perhaps it was an act, like with his parents.

"What are you doing?" Darcy asked. Loki jumped and dropped the book.

"I was curious. These are beautifully done." He added, genuinely impressed.

"Yeah, I had to do them. It helped me cope. I tried to get Kat to help but she wasn't interested..." Darcy trailed off sadly. She sat on a chair beside Loki and opened the scrapbook.

"Are they your parents?" He asked.

"Yes, my mother and father." Darcy smiled. She did not seem upset by this. Perhaps it was not parental neglect that led to Darcy becoming her sister's keeper.

"Your mother is very beautiful, like you." Loki smiled. Darcy blushed.

"What happened?" He asked. Darcy flinched.

"Ask Kat." She said sadly then picked up the remaining books and walked away towards the stairs. Moments later Kat came in with icing smudged in her nose and cheek.

"Katrina, what happened to your parents?"


	6. Chapter 6

**"Katrina, what happened to your parents?" Loki asked. Kat dropped her spoon in shock. She bent to pick it up and hit her head on the corner of the table, then fell backwards after getting caught on one if the chairs. Her eyes welled up and she shook her head.**

**"What did Darcy say to you when you asked her?" Kat hissed. **

**"She told me to ask you...Katrina, what happened?" He asked more firmly. Kat shook her head, whimpering and backing up. **

**"Nothing, nothing happened." She said firmly, more to herself than Loki. She turned away from him. He stood and approached her. He knelt in front of her and saw her tears. **

**"Nothing happened, nothing..." She chanted over and over while sobbing. He remembered a similar reaction when he found out he was adopted, so he did the one thing he had wished somebody would have been brave enough to do for him. He hugged her.**

**Darcy silently peeked into the room and couldn't figure out how to react to the sight she found. Loki was resting against the wall comforting her sobbing sister. He was being so sweet and understanding. Part of her was screaming "stranger danger" and "inappropriate student/teacher relationship" but she knew there was something more. Loki was a friend, to both of them and dare she say it, maybe possibly more. Loki was acting a lot less shy than before, perhaps Kat was enough of an icebreaker to crack his cold exterior. Darcy had to admit to herself that he was funny, and very attractive, but more than that he was caring, not just to her but to her sister too. So often in the past few years she's had to drop guys who weren't happy about having her as part of the deal. Maybe that's what made Loki so different to her now, he was a good fatherly figure to Kat where she couldn't be, and a great friend to her. She smiled and stepped away silently to work on dinner. **

**Loki comforted his little protégé as she sobbed. He held her and stroked her hair like he did for Darcy the previous night. She sobbed and sniffled until she had no tears left to cry. Finally she took a deep breath. **

**"We were driving home from school. It was fine and we were happy kike usual. Then there was this driver. He more drunk than Charlie Sheen on a good day. He hit us head on then the car flipped on top of us. I was still relatively small and was able to lay on the floor and get away for any serious damage but our parents couldn't. I don't know how I got out since the car was crushed. I would say that angels helped me, Darcy would say that firemen pried open the door. I don't see the difference and I appreciate them doing it and all bit I wish that they would've save mum and dad." **

**"Well, I'm glad they at least saved you." Loki smiled. **

**"I'm just glad Darcy wasn't in the car, god only knows where I'd be without her. Siblings can suck sometimes but other times they're all you've got. I really hate it when people hate on their siblings because you know they'd feel awful if anything bad happened." She whispered meaningfully. Loki tried to shrug it off but he couldn't help but feel a small tug at his soul at her words. He promptly changed the subject. **

**"So are you ready for the quiz on Monday?" He teased. She widened her eyes. **

**"What quiz?" She asked **

**"The pop quiz that I'm giving each class. Now go study and distract yourself like you always do little one because it is good to let out pain but only if you push it away instead of letting yourself drown in it." He stood and helped her up. **

**"That sounds like you're speaking from personal experience." She grinned and wiped her eyes. He shooed her off. Once she was up the stairs he turned and walked right into Darcy who hugged him tightly. **

**"That's the first time she's actually said it. For years she's never admitted that it happened because she was scared it meant she'd be alone, just kept it inside to gnaw away at her insides. Therapists, councillors, even I couldn't get her to say it. I hope you realise how important that makes you to her, to me." Darcy said, sounding on the verge of tears. Loki wiped his own eyes and looked tenderly at Darcy. **

**"She is very important to me but she's really fragile. We both are but, I think I trust you though." Darcy sighed. Loki wiped away a tear from her eye. They gazed at each other, unintentionally inching closer until their lips were mere inches away. **

**"Nobody's ever trusted me before." Loki sighed and moved in to kiss her. **

**"KNOCK KNOCK," the door clicked open and Darcy turned her head before Loki could kiss her. She ran to answer the door and Thor's booming voice filled the air. Loki sighed, of course it was Thor. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been busy with work and school. I'm still continuing this and my other fic Welcome to the 21st century for anyone who cares the updates will just be less frequent. Love to you all, enjoy. **

**Thor walked in beaming, Jane blushing at his side. He was shocked to see Loki leaning against one of the arches already but pleased nonetheless. He couldn't wait to ask his question. He saw young Kat coming down the stairs. She always reminded him so much of his brother. **

**Darcy invited them all in to sit for dinner then hurried to the kitchen to dish. Thor also happily noted that Loki followed her to help. Kat set the table then sat down. Darcy came out, proudly placing down each plate. Loki came out and placed a plate infront of Kat and at Darcy's seat. They all sat and gave thanks for their meal then began eating happily, pausing only to praise Darcy's cooking. **

**After everyone had finished their meal and began picking at dessert, Thor decided he wanted to make his request. He cleared his throat. Jane understood what he was about to do and blushed happily. Kat raised and eyebrow and Loki rolled his eyes. Darcy, however, looked excited. Thor stood. **

**"As you all know, Jane and I have been together for a few years now and we have been very happy together. So after much thought I have decided that I must ask her a question." He got on one knee and held out a ring box. **

**"Will you marry me, miss Jane Foster?" He asked deeply. Jane nodded tearily and threw her arms around Thor. They shared a deep and loving kiss. **

**Loki made a gagging gesture, to which Kat nodded and smirked. Darcy swatted at them both and jumped up to hug her best friends. **

**"This needs celebration!" She pointed to Kat who jumped up to get the cupcakes. Loki also went to get the wine poured but kept an ear open to the kitchen conversation. Thor and Jane sat with Darcy at the table. **

**"So I hear that you have something to celebrate as well Darcy." Thor smiled. Darcy nodded her head. **

**"I cannot express how greatful I am to whoever talked some sense into Fury. I was so scared that they would take her away." Darcy sighed. Loki smiled. Kat looked at him suspiciously but continued putting the cupcakes on plate. Thor continued. **

**"You mean you don't know who it was that plead your case?" He asked, slightly shocked. His brother had never been one to do good, especially without boasting about it. Darcy shook he head. Kat entered with the cupcakes. Loki followed with the bottle. **

**"Whoohoo, now we can celebrate!" **


End file.
